Confused much?
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Dawn and Paul decide to match make their stubborn friends, Ash, Misty, May and Drew. How do they do it? By masquerading as their future kids of course. What could go wrong? How does this even work? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Idea!

**Idea!**

It was a beautiful day in the world of Pokémon. The starly were singing and the kricketot were chirping. However, a certain cobalt-bluenette twelve year old girl was inside the green-walled room she had rented at the Pokémon Centre in Hearthome City.

She was currently sitting on her bed, writing in an A5 sized spiral bound notebook with a pink, glittery gel-pen. She wore a black V-neck singlet top with another white singlet underneath and a short, pink skirt. Along with pink boots and black socks, that went to her knees. Around her neck was a darker pink scarf and a white beanie with a pink Pokéball pattern on her head. Her name is, for those who don't know her, Dawn Berlitz.

A purple haired fourteen year old walked into the room. He wore a black and blue patterned, long sleeved jacket, most zipped up, but you could see the dark aquamarine skivvy underneath. He wore long grey pants with black joggers on his feet. His name is Paul Shinji. His expression turned from blank to disapproving when he saw what his travelling partner was doing.

"I know that pen, and even more so that book. Who are you trying to get together this time?" he asked in an exasperated manner.

Dawn giggled and looked up at him. "You know me too well!" she exclaimed, winking at him.

"Well, I have been travelling with you for the past year, it's understandable that I would get to know some of your habits," he explained, taking a seat on the bed opposite.

"Fair point." She finished writing something and held the page up for him to see. "I was thinking of getting May and Drew and Ash and Misty together," she said, knowing he would complain about the amount of pink on the page.

He sighed, lay back and closed his onyx eyes. "What's the plan this time round?"

Dawn giggled again and her sapphire eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'll need your help."

Paul rubbed the bridge of his nose. Nothing good will come of this. "Tell me what it is first."

"We play matchmaker."

"Since when has that ever worked?" Paul exclaimed, snapping his eyes open to look at her.

Dawn pouted. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say: We play matchmaker, but as their future children."

"Well this is going to end well," he said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? This is going to work great!" she exclaimed, walking up to and leaning over him.

Paul gave her a look. "I never said I would help."

Dawn pouted for a moment, before trying the puppy-dog eyes on him. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

"You think that will work on someone like me?" Paul asked in an amused tone.

Dawn seemed to have forgotten this fact and huffed in annoyance. It was time to put the go for broke plan into action. She slowly wrapped her arms around Paul and kissed his face in various places.

Paul blushed at the attention he was receiving, but didn't push Dawn away. Instead he said, with no actual feeling behind it, "That's not going to work Troublesome."

Dawn persisted however, and she was rewarded with a kiss on the lips.

"Will you cut it out if I say yes?" Paul asked, irritated by her actions.

"Maybe." Dawn giggled at his expression and pulled back slightly, still hugging his side.

Paul sighed again, and asked, "How do you know what each of their future kids names will be and what not?"

Dawn winked at him and pulled out a phone number. "I happen to know the best source for things like this," she said cheekily.

"And that is?"

"Katz Monster." Seeing Paul's confused as reverse expression, she explained further. "She's has written a heap of stories of May and Drew getting together, and about Ash and Misty's daughter."

Paul face-palmed. "She writes fan fiction. Not stuff that happens in real life. And Ash and Misty don't even have a child!"

"Not yet!" Dawn winked again. "And Jay Kasai Ketchum is just one of her OC children! She is the best qualified for this job."

"The job of making up stuff," he muttered sarcastically.

Dawn pouted and pushed him down, pinning him on either side of his head. "I think her characters are great, and you haven't even read any of her stories, so how would you know?"

Paul smirked up at her. "I know everything."

* * *

"How did I end up here again?" Paul asked, looking at his surroundings. He was in Katz Monster's bedroom. The walls were painted a light lilac and numerous storage devices lined the walls, though most were selves lined with various things. Paul noticed with some amusement that she had a collection of Ash's hats and Pikachu beanies. Around the room was printed pictures of different shippings. Most were Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Wishfulshipping and Ikarishipping. However, he did notice the two Penguinshipping pictures she had yet to take down. On her desk (where she was seated), was a large monitor with a rather small laptop connected to it. Behind that was a desk organiser with a lot of things sticking out of it. Paper with plans on it was scattered over the rest of the available space.

"I persuaded you to come here with my amazing skills," Dawn explained, yet again.

"You don't have any skills," Paul pointed out. "You just annoyed me until I agreed to do this crazy scheme of yours."

"That's so mean! Take that back Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, pushing him.

"No-" Paul was cut off by a loud yet calm cry of:

"Shut up!" Katz shouted at them, turning around in her chair. She wore a purple shirt with a pixelated Eevee on it and blue jean shorts. Her blonde hair was messy and un-brushed, and her hazel eyes turned a darker shade of brown. "If you want my help I suggest you two behave yourself. Not everyone gets to see my OC chart."

Both Dawn and Paul dropped the fighting poses and complied with her wishes, scared of the bow and arrows they saw in the corner.

Katz nodded to herself, and her eyes turned more green than brown. She clicked away on her computer, finally bringing up a open office document covered in tables. "So who did you want again?" she asked, briefly scrolling through the fourteen different tables there.

"We wanted Jay and Alex," Dawn said, watching the screen in slight amazement. "How many OCs have you made?"

"Umm." Katz thought for a moment. "Eighteen... I think, I'm not sure," she said after a moment.

"Wow." Paul went wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Dawn whispered to him. "I didn't think she was this obsessed with other people's lives."

"Now, I can give you Jay, but Alex isn't mine. You've mistaken me for Mina, but that's okay. I can write up a table of him for you guys. Paul wouldn't be able to handle Joshua anyway," she said, tapping away at the keyboard, creating another table. When she finished, she stood up and sat on her bed. "There you go! Jay is on there, the first one. And Alex is the last... But we are going to have to get you guys some new clothes."

Paul face-palmed, he knew this was just an excuse for the girls.

"Don't worry Paul!" Katz giggled at his troubled expression. "I hate shopping too, so I'll make it as quick as possible."

"Thank Arceus." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Dawn pouted. "Why don't you like shopping? It's fun!"

"Not going to go into it. Let's go." Katz picked up a nearby back pack and stuffed some pens and a note book into it. "By the way, you guys are buying. I'm only coming for the choices and to save time," she said, swinging the bag onto her back and grabbing one of her Ash hats and a pair of black framed sunglasses.

1 hour later...

"And we're done!" Katz exclaimed happily, looking over Dawn's and Paul's new outfits. "Now go change back and buy them."

The two went back into the change rooms and did what she asked.

"Can we go now?" Paul asked, picking up a shopping bag that had his name and the word 'cosplay' written on it.

"Yep!" Katz started skipping out of the store, and actually out of the whole shopping centre. She carried a grumpy Dawn with her, causing Paul to follow.

"Okay, why did you take us back here if we're done?" Paul asked, dropping his bag onto the floor of her room.

"Simple, you guys need acting lessons. You don't even know how to act like each child," Katz explained, letting Dawn drop to the floor in the process.

Paul gave her an unimpressed look.

"After this we're done! I promise, you guys can go back to smooching or whatever." Katz chuckled as Dawn went bright red, but Paul's face remained the same tan colour. "Aww, why didn't you blush Paul?" Katz whined.

"I don't blush easily. Ever."

"Fine, just ruin my fun. Let's get a move on!" Katz exclaimed, forcing the two trainers into their new costumes.

* * *

"Hi! My name's Jay Kasai Ketchum and I'm currently twelve years old. I have two younger siblings, Xavier and Alexa, they're twins. I'm training to be the ultimate Pokémon Ninja!" Dawn recited. Her clothes and looks had changed completely to how she was before. She wore a plain purple t-shirt and blue jean shorts, black sneakers and white socks on her feet. Around her neck was a simple medium blue ribbon chocker. Her hair was now covered by a short, chin-length, messy, ruby-red wig and her eyes had aquamarine contacts.

Katz clapped to her. "Nice work Dawn, but you don't have to say Kasai. I know it sounds cool but it isn't what Jay would say," she criticised. "Apart from that you're good! Really to go out and get Ash and Misty together!" She said the second part a little too enthusiastically. "Your turn Alex."

Paul walked to where Dawn was standing previously. He too had a major outfit and look change. He wore an emerald green t-shirt and navy blue jeans. To cover his hair he wore a Drew-styled wig, but instead of green, it was brown, slightly darker than May's hair. He too wore wore contacts, but they were green like Drew's. He recited his practice lines surprisingly well, "Hi, the name's Alex Hayden, I'm fourteen years old. I've got an older sister named Belinda. I'm training to be a top co-ordinator like my parents."

Katz smiled and clapped again. "Well done Paul! Much better than I expected. Now, with the ages, I'm not sure how old Alex would be compared to Jay, so we'll leave them for now."

"Cool. So are we ready?" Dawn asked, still in costume.

Katz nodded happily. "My work here is done. Fly my beautiful creations, be free and bring joy to the world!"

Paul and Dawn both looked at her weirdly.

Katz pouted. "Whatever, just go and get Ash, Misty, May and Drew together."

The two walked out after that, going to find the four that would hopefully become two groups of two.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Here is a story that could go in any direction. Hope you have fun with the ride! And just clarifying here, Jay is my OC while Alex is Rach's. Anything else said by Katz is also real... Most likely anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Katz Monster**

* * *

**A/N: OK! If you couldn't guess, once again I am doing another collab. This one is with Katz monster. As it turns out when the dice was rolled, she got to do the first chappie, but I was the one it would be posted to. Go figure.**

**I am so happy to be doing this with her, she's an amazing author and has a TON of good stories. Go check them out.**

**Anyway! review and tell me what you think :D And remember to thank Katz! **

**-Stocky-parker-dog**


	2. Meet your 'children'

**Meet your 'children'**

May's POV

"Ash, would you hurry up!" I exclaimed, "We don't have all day."

"I'm coming!" he yelled, "I just have to find where I put my hat. I'm sure it was here."

Drew rolled his eyes.

"Why do you girls actually want to travel with that boy?" he asked.

"Well, because Misty is ever in love with him and I want to travel with Misty," I said.

"I DO NOT!" Misty yelled.

"I was just kidding Misty," I said, "I want to travel with him because he's an old travel companion. As is Misty. Why do you want to travel with us Drew?"

I swear I saw Drew's cheeks go pink, but I brushed it off because when I looked again, it was gone. Must have been the light.

He flicked his hair.

"Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble," he said, "and Ash doesn't count. Do you know how many times I've had to save you _and_ Ash."

"Oh shut up Drew," I said, scowling. He just smirked and flicked his hair. I turned to Misty.

"Do you have any clue where his hat is?" I asked. She smirked and I groaned. Not her too.

She pulled something from behind her back and twirled it on her finger. It was Ash's hat.

"How on earth did you get it away from him?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He takes it off when he sleeps," she explained, "it's not that hard."

I stamped my foot in impatience.

"You would think if we're going for food he'd hurry it up a bit," I said.

Ash was down in an instant.

"Food?" he asked, "Let's-Hey! There's my hat!" He snatched it from Misty's fingers and pulled it firmly over his frizzy hair.

"Ok, I'm ready," Ash said.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Little miss greedy here is impatient if you couldn't tell," Drew said.

I reached up and slapped the back of his head like Misty had taught me.

"Grasshead," I muttered, walking out.

* * *

Paul's POV

How did I rope myself into this?

Silly troublesome girl and her silly schemes.

"What if this doesn't work troublesome," I muttered.

She slapped my arm roughly.

"Shut up," she said, "You're Alex Hayden now. You can't act like Paul. The character sheet says that he's cool, collected and logical. He loves food and has a short temper."

"You expect me to do this?" I asked.

She sighed.

"We've already been through this," she said, "For the good of my friends, please."

I grunted.

"Well I have cool and collected down," I said. She glared.

"Cold and cool are two different things," she said, "cool meaning nonchalant, cold meaning you."

"Harsh," I said. She suck out her tongue and continued to look out from behind the menu.

"How do you even know they're coming here?" I asked.

"I might have found them earlier and found out they were coming here," she said.

"Why didn't we just confront them there," I said.

"I got scared and ran away," she said, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd chicken out.

"Hang on," I said, "stop playing with your real hair. You'll give it away."

"Oops," she said, "Sorry." She tried to tuck it back under, but it kept slipping out. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hold still," I said.

I leaned out over the table and tucked her silky hair back under the wig.

"figured you wouldn't at least pull it into a ponytail or something to keep it back," I muttered.

I leaned away, looking at her blushing face.

I chuckled slightly.

"You'll never get anywhere if you keep blushing like that," I said, "no romance remember?"

"No romance," she repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yes," I said, "we're acting. Meaning no romance between us."

"But!" she exclaimed, "That's unfair!"

"No it's not," I said, "we gotta focus for this. We can't have them suspicious which means no romance."

She pouted. I crossed my arms.

"Fine," she said, "but give me one more kiss then?" I rolled my eyes for the third time that night.

I leaned over again and quickly pecked her lips.

"Are you sure we can't have even a little bit of romance?" she asked. I gave her a look.

"No."

* * *

May's POV

"We're here!" I exclaimed, "The Brown Sugar Café."

"You won't be eating much sugary things here will you?" Drew asked.

"Why?" I asked back, suspicious.

"Your sugar highs are annoying to deal with," he said, smirking. I slapped him over the back of the head again.

He scowled at Misty, rubbing his head.

"I think travelling with Misty has been the worse decision you've ever made," he said.

"What's wrong with me grasshead?!" Misty yelled, her trusty mallet in her hand.

"Nothing," Drew sad quickly.

I smiled and walked in.

"Having Misty around is a lot more fun," I said, "and her techniques are useful."

He rolled his eyes, muttering something I couldn't quite hear under his breath.

"Table for two," Ash said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "What about us."

Ash turned back and offered a sloppy apologetic grin.

"Sorry, still used to just traveling with Misty," he said, "table for four please."

The girl behind the desk nodded and pointed to table 3.

Ash ran and sat down quickly. Misty rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

That left Drew next to me.

It was a rather common set up actually.

Because Misty and Ash HAD to be next to each other so Misty could control him. She was the only one who COULD control him

* * *

About halfway through, a girl, looking somewhere between 10 and 13 ran past.

She had chin length, ruby red hair.

She squeaked as she tripped over, landing on the floor.

Ash was instantly up and bending to help her up.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She looked up and her aquamarine eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, "Are you by any chance Ash Ketchum?"

Ash chuckled.

"That's me," he said. She looked around.

"And that's Misty Ketchum!" she exclaimed, pointing at Misty.

Ash and Misty blushed slightly.

"That's Misty Waterflower," Ash correctly politely.

"Then it's true," she muttered.

"What?" Ash asked.

She ignored him.

"Then that's May and Drew Hayden," she said, pointing to me and Drew. I looked at Drew, who looked at me.

"We're not married," Drew said quickly.

"Gross," I said, "No way I'd marry Drew. I'm May Maple."

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you'd be surprised'.

"Stay here. Please, I have to get my friend," she said.

She ran away again, almost just as fast.

"What was that do you recon?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But she must be slightly crazy to think Drew and I were married."

"Probably a fan of mine," Drew said, smirking and flicking his hair.

"Don't be so arrogant," I said, "she knew who all of us were, even if there was a slight mistake on Misty and my last names."

She came back with a boy, looking similar in age with brown hair that looked a lot like Drew's style. He had green eyes and it didn't take me long to realize they were the same shade of green as his too.

I hoped Drew didn't notice. He wouldn't stop bragging if that was the case.

"Can you help us?" the girl asked, "you guys are the only one who can help. It's lucky we found you."

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"We're kinda lost," she said.

"Where do you live?" Misty asked.

"18 years in the future," the boy said, "you won't exactly get us back there very easy."

My eyes widened. Just as wide as everyone else's.

"How old are you?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm 12," the girl said.

"And I'm 14," the boy said, "but in your time, we're not even conceived yet. But my older sister is only 2 years away from being conceived."

"Really?" I asked, "That's kinda weird."

"It messes with my head," Ash moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"I guess we could try to help," Misty said hesitantly, "but where would we even start?"

"That's ok," the girl said, "we know how to get back. We just need your help."

"Sure," I said, "I'll help you."

"Me too!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well I guess I'll have to help. Keeping Ash out of trouble is what I have to do."

"Ha, dad always says that's what you have to do," the girl said, laughing.

"Do you know us in the future?" Drew asked.

"Yes," the boy said, "I would sure hope so."

"Well I guess that means I'll have to help you now," Drew said.

"So it's settled," I said, "we'll help you out. What's the first thing we have to do?"

"Go to Mt Pyre," the girl said.

"What's that going to do?" Misty asked.

"Access points," the boys said, "We need to open a portal and to do that, we have to go to the access points and open them. And collect a few things after that. Go to a certain point and tada! Portal opened."

"That doesn't sound too bad," I said hesitantly.

"Well, how about you tell us your names," Ash said, "we have to have something to call you by."

"Easy," The girl said, "I'm Jay Ketchum."

"The name's Alex Hayden."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, something I forgot to mention last chapter. Drew and May are 17. Ash and Misty are both 18.**

**So yeah, I hope you like it!**

**Review if you did! :D**

**-Stocky-parker-dog**


	3. Reactions

**Reactions**

Paul's POV

There was a brief moment of silence as they thought about the names Troublesome and I introduced ourselves as. I smirked, it would happen in three... Two... O-

"WHAT?!" all, but one, of them shouted at once.

I could see a few people staring at us from around the café. Normally, I would glare at them, but now as 'Alex Hayden' I just ignored them.

Everyone was blushing madly, except Ash... Why did I expect anything different? May and Drew were moving away from each other as much as possible and Misty looked very embarrassed and disbelieving.

"Say that again!" Misty rushed out.

My smirk widened and beside me, 'Jay' just laughed.

"Alex Hayden, son of May and Drew Hayden and Jay Ketchum, daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum," I said, giving more detail than the previous time.

Now Ash started blushing.

"What do you mean? How could you be our children if we don't even like each other?" May asked with a slight angry tone.

"Oh please June, we all know you love me," Drew commented, smirking as he did so.

"No I don't Grasshead!"

Both 'Jay and I sighed. This may have been harder than we first thought.

"It doesn't matter," 'Jay' started, trying to get them to calm down. She gave them a second before continuing. "Will you help us? You're the only ones that can and we don't want to do it alone."

"Actually, you don't want to do it alone. I'd be fine by myself," I said, smirking at 'Jay's' annoyed expression. She whacked me over the head with the Mini-Misty-Mallet Katz gave her.

She huffed and looked over the table, seeing all of their shocked faces. 'Jay' smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, Mum gave it to me before I left for my journey," she explained.

"Okay," Drew started. "You are most certainly Misty's daughter. I have no more doubts about that."

"We weren't lying," 'Jay' pointed out.

"We'll still help you," Ash said, speaking for the first time since we introduced ourselves. Seeing the glares from around the table he quickly changed his sentence. "I mean, I'll still help you. Not sure about everyone else."

Misty sighed and ran her fingers through her fringe. "Yeah, I guess I'll help, if I don't it goes against the morals of being a gym leader," she said.

Drew smirked. "Yeah, I guess I can help. I'm not one to ignore my own son."

I smirked back at him in a thankful way.

Everyone's gaze turned to May.

"Fine."

'Jay' jumped around slightly, smiling hugely. I smirked at her actions.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, and would have continued before I put my hands on her shoulders and made her stand still.

"Okay, we have to go now, but meet us at the entrance of the Pokémon Centre with all your stuff tomorrow, we'll leave in the morning," I explained.

They nodded in understanding, and we left.

* * *

Drew's POV

Well that was unexpected to say the least. Meeting our future children, kinda strange really. Although, it is nice to know that May will fall for me eventually. Alex said that his older sister is two years away from being conceived, so May and I have our first child when we are... nineteen or twenty... Wow.

There was an awkward silence after they left and we ate our food in peace.

Ash was the first to speak. "Well this is new, but I don't think I'll come close to dying this time," he said happily.

Misty hit him over the head with her mallet.

"Ash! You shouldn't say things like that!" she exclaimed.

"It's true though, I probably won't die this time," he said, shrugging.

Now, I'm confused. He's died before?

"Wait, what do you mean by 'won't die this time'?" I asked.

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I've died-" He started counting on his fingers and shaking his head to himself. "-twice, but nearly died a whole bunch more," he answered as if it was a regular thing.

"What!" That is not possible!

He shrugged again. "May's died too you know."

* * *

Paul's POV

Arceus I hoped they believed that. Both Dawn and I breathed a sigh of relief when we saw them again in the morning, although Drew was continuously glaring at Ash and Ash had a bruised jaw.

"Uh, Dad? What's the problem?" I asked.

Drew turned to me, his face still holding the glare. "Did you know that May has died before?"

I thought for a moment. Dawn travelled with Ash and she nearly died. May travelled with Ash too, so it was possible. "Not until now," I replied. "But it doesn't really surprise me, from what I've heard, you get into a whole bunch of trouble by travelling with him," I finished smirking at the sheepish teen.

"Trouble just seems to follow me," he said.

"Anyway!" May said, bring the topic of conversation back to where it needed to be. "You said our first destination was Mt. Pyre, what's the first thing we have to get?"

"We don't have to get anything there, just open the access point," 'Jay' explained.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Misty said. "How many access points are there?"

"Five," I answered.

"And how many things do we have to collect?" May asked this time.

"Five again."

"Well, we better get going!" Ash said enthusiastically, walking in the complete wrong direction with May trailing him.

Drew and I smirked in amusement, and Misty and 'Jay' giggled.

"Dad! May! You're going the wrong way!" 'Jay' called out to them.

Both turned around with embarrassed looks on their faces, and walked back to the group.

"So where is Mt. Pyre?" Ash asked.

"That way," 'Jay' said pointing in a random direction.

I smirked again and lowered her arm. She huffed and I flicked my wig and pointed in the right direction.

"It's that way," I said.

Drew checked the map he had and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's the way alright, but it will take a day or so to get there."

May groaned. "Is there any place to stay on the way?" she asked hopefully.

Drew shook his head. "Nope, it's camping for us."

May groaned again and hung her head. "No fair!"

I smirked. "We better get moving, otherwise we'll have to spend two nights camping," I said, watching as May perked up and started jogging in the direction I pointed out earlier.

"Hurry up Slowpokes!" she called.

* * *

Dawn's POV

The sun was just peaking down behind the mountains when we decided to set-up camp. Luckily, both Ash and May had restocked their food supplies and we ran into very little trouble. Only a few wild Pokémon and 'Alex' and I let the others handle those. Ash and Misty and May and Drew fought each other, but nothing out of the ordinary.

However, now we were deciding sleeping arrangements. There were three tents and six of us, so we had to go in pairs... But that's where the argument started.

"I want to go with Misty!" May exclaimed, rolling out her sleeping bag and putting it in her tent.

"But, Mist said she would go with me!" Ash argued back.

"Ash! I can decide who I want to sleep next to!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

May, Drew, 'Alex' and I sweat-dropped.

"How about I go with Alex, you know since I've known him since I was born," I suggested, and it would help keep our secret safe.

"Sure, whatever," 'Alex' agreed.

Drew smirked and said, "Let's just give the love-birds what they want."

"You mean put Ash and Misty together?" May asked.

"Yep."

"But that leaves you and me together!" May exclaimed, looking horrified and blushing.

Drew sighed. I bet he really didn't want any more fighting for tonight.

"We've shared a tent before, I don't see the big problem." He ran his fingers through his hair. "And do you really want to hear Ash grumbling all night?"

"No... Okay."

Well that went smoothly... Sorta. Anyway, then we ate dinner that Drew and 'Alex' cooked. Us girls changed into our pyjamas, then the boys did and we all went to bed... Mostly. Paul and I were cuddled together on top of our sleeping bags.

"Do you think this is going to work?" he asked.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully. "No doubt in my mind!"

He smirked and ruffled my hair that had been taken out of its wig.

"No surprise there. There's nothing in here," he teased.

I pouted and smacked his arm.

"It's not nice to see things like that," I chided.

"Eh, I don't care."

"You don't care about anything," I said cheekily. I, for one, knew he had a heart.

"I care about you," he said lovingly, and kissed my cheek.

I kissed his lips and he kissed back. When we broke apart, we went to bed.

"This better work," was the final thing he said before we both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long! Just had trouble of thinking how to get them moving, but as you can see that's no longer a problem. The next chapter probably won't take as long, because I'm not writing it XP Please review!**

**-Katz Monster**


End file.
